Green and Auburn Eyes
by silvervail
Summary: Kurama feels responsible for the death of a girl in the dark tournament. Koenma has now ordered the YYH gang to go to Hogwrts as exchange students. Kurama meets a girl that reminds him of the girl he feels responsible for letting die. Her name is Kagome.
1. Prolouge

Green and Auburn Eyes Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except Kento and her family.  
Kento sat on her bed looking at her ceiling. She hated it here.  
'Stupid dark torment. I wish I could just go home! Well, that was a dum statement! I can go home any time I want, but if Shishi or Ongi found out..  
Kento was not the type to fight in torments where people died. It just wasn't her nature. Well most of her nature. She was demon and a nigen all at once. Her human form was at her house acting sick, while she had separated her self so that she could go to this stupid torment. She, like some demons had a demon form and a human form, but unlike most she could separate the two and have two bodes. She had been in her demon form when Ongi had fought her and used her respect for life to capture her. She was a person that no matter what would not kill. Her parents had been killed in front of her and ever sense then when something dyed she remembers the pain she went through because of her parents. She only remembered a loud bang and blood every where.  
"Kento get up! Come on I have to achieve my fame!"  
'Oh brother here he goes again!'  
"We can't keep your 'fame' waiting now can we, my dear Shishi!"  
"Come on." Said an irritated Shishi.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kento stood board looking at the other team, the Urameshi team. 'They don't look too bad. They do have strong powers, and are those two demons! On a HUMAN team! Mabey I should start watching the matches. That would help.'  
Kento didn't pay much attention to the pre fight arrangements, or the fight until Makintaro was killed. She shuddered from her Kitsune ears to her toes. Flash Back  
Bang! There was blood every were two figures cried in pain. There screeches filled with an ever going terror and pain. There was so much blood! Keto felt two sprits leaving the area and she was alone. All alone. She could hear laughter.. Cold cruel laughter going on and on.. "Kento vs. Kurama" said Jury in her annoyingly preppy voice.  
Kento snapped out of it as she stepped into the ring along with Kurama a red head boy that was very good looking. 'Then again so is Shishi. Well hes sure a knock out!'  
Kento noticed a demon near the ring, but he wasn't a real threat so she blew him off. She wasn't sure why but she seemed to like this Kurama even though she didn't even know him.  
" Are you all right, you look kind of pale." Stated the red head with a voice that seemed to be musical, it was soothing as it cerresed her ears.  
" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for you concern, but it is unneeded."  
Suddenly the demon that she had seen was right next to Kurama with a sword close to his neck but he seemed oblivious to it as well as every one else.  
* Stay where you are.* said a voice in her head, as the demon smiled gesturing at Kurama* or I'll kill this pretty one.*  
*What do you want.* She replied calmly.  
* You will let him beat you or I will kill him. I know you don't like the death of others but how about your own?*  
*What do you want!*  
*Your team to lose.*  
  
Kurama  
  
'She looks nervous. Why are her eyes looking past me? She defiantly is worried. Was it my imagination of did she start shacking when Hiei killed Makintaro?'  
"You may fight at any time." Stated Jury.  
Kurama waited for Keto to attack and with one look behind him did. She was truly slow in the attacks, and Kurama easily dodged. Shichi yelled something to Keto to start fighting. He watched her movements and quickly found the pattern then he attacked.  
  
Shichi "Somethings wrong. She's better than that. Kento may not be me but she is still decent." Shichi muttered then yelled "Start fighting! We need a win."  
  
Kuwabara  
  
'What the theirs someone in the ring that dose net belong in there! I can't put my finger on it though. Where is it?' Kuwabara thought. Kurama attacked ruthlessly and he saw her staring at a spot behind Kurama. Kento fell to the ground and looked at the same spot again. He suddenly saw where she was looking at flash light and something with a sword up to Kurama's neck! He quickly pulled out his sprit sword and through it at the demon.  
  
Normal  
  
*Your the only one that can see me! Let him beat you or I'll.  
  
Suddenly there was an energy sword that hit the demon in the stomach. Kurama looked blankly at the demon and then at Kento, who sighed with relief.  
"That explains it. He must have threatened Kurama's life. We must have really made some enemies!" Ongi said with a little laugh.  
"How can she risk her own life for someone else! I don't see the point!" Yelled Shishi in frustration.  
Kento knelt next to the monster and said, "Look what your friend did! He's almost dead! Help me!"  
Kurama looked at her in complete confusion "Was he not the one that was manipulating you!"  
"Well yes but that was just a technicality but we have to save him.  
"She's always trying to stop death, it's rather annoying." Said Shishi in a annoyed voice.  
Suddenly the demon said "I never lose! And I will not lose now!" He took the sword he had threatened Kurama with and threw it towards him but Kento leapt in front of it. She let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground.  
"Are you OK." Kurama asked as he looked at her wound. (an. Aren't you smart Kurama!) It was bad, very bad  
"Let's guess on that one shall we?!" said Kento as she smiled through her pain.  
"Wow, There's a strange demon in the ring that just threw his sword at Kurama but Keto saved Kurama by taking the blow her self! I'll go check on the seriousness of the kitsunes wounds!"  
"Why did you do that?"  
"I don't want any one to dye. Funny thing, defense was never my strong point. I was always best at hurting other people."  
"What do you mean?"  
Kento fell to the ground dead.  
  
I Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!!!! Flames accepted. R & R 


	2. Torturing Muggles

Green and Auburn Eyes  
  
Hi, its me!!! I'm back and I hope your happy about it! This will be my second chapter ever *cheering from invisible croud* Isn't this great!!! I hope you like this chapter and read more! R&R! Well here it goes!  
  
Torturing Muggles  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING YOU STUPID WENCH!!!" yelled a very mad Inu Yasha.  
"OF COURSE I'M GOING!!!! I WILL COME BACK ON THE BREAK!!!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP ME!!!" screamed Kagome, her face going red with anger.  
"Inu Yasha let her go, she will be able to learn a lot more at that school. She will probably learn something that will be useful to us in our hunt for the shards." said Miroku in a calm voice as his hand started heading south.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!!!" yelled Inu Yasha as Sango hit Miroku on the head with a sickening crack.  
"Oh, I beg your pardons. I keep forgetting that she's more than your friend." said Miroku looking innocent.  
"I DON'T WANT HER! YOU CAN HAVE HER!!!" yelled Inu Yasha as he pushed Kagome towards Miroku.  
"OH, THANKS A LOT!" Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha as she slapped the very bruised monk.  
"Since thine bickering. It shalt prove useless." said Kaede who looked very tired as she rubbing her temples.  
"SHOVE IT YOU OLD HAG!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
"Must ye always treat an old lady thus." said an exasperated Kaede.  
"Stop Inu Yasha, Kagome shall choose as she wishes. She will probably be more useful once she goes to that school." Miroku stated.  
"Well, since you feel that way. I'm sure you won't mind Sango coming with me. It seems that she has been excepted to." said Kagome innocently.  
"WHAT YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS GOING TO!!! I WON'T ALLOW IT!! SANGO YOUR NOT GOING!"  
"I WILL IF I WANT TO!" Sango hit Miroku hard on the head.  
"You want to go?" asked Kagome to Sango.  
"Yes. I think I will." Sango said looking evilly at Miroku.  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING!!!" yelled Inu Yasha and Miroku together.  
"Ready, Sango!" Kagome said.  
"Yes!" And with that there was a choirs of 'Sit's' ringing out through the village and a loud crack caused by a fist connecting with the monk's head and the two girls were off with a hurried good buy to Kaede and Shippo. And they were down the well.  
  
Kento stared at her ceiling, of her human's form's house. Her head was pounding from losing her demon form. Her body began to shake violently as her head throbbed.  
'Damn, that hurt and I lost my demon form! God this hurts! I guess I'm lucky to be alive... It couldn't have been a worse.' Just as she finished her thought a huge burst of pain shot through her head 'Ok, maybe I was wrong, it can get worse and it did!'  
Kento garbed her wand of her stand and thanked god that the four other girls that were usually in the room with her were working out in the inn. They were nice but aquward questions would be asked if they saw a wand in her hand and her writhing in pain. They would have freaked.  
'Why do I not want them to know about.... The wand? What don't I want them to know!? That I'm a witch? No, I don't think so. Ok, this is weird! What was I thinking about? Do I have amnesia? What is going on! I can't remember why my head hurts or what I have been doing for the last few days! What's going on!'  
  
(an: This is a little confusing so bare with me. Kento just lost her memories of having a demon form. She has never told any one about her other form. If there are any more questions then please put it in your review and I will explain. Don't forget to leave your E mail address.)  
  
Two weeks later  
  
'Finally! I get to go back to school! Hogwarts here I come! This is great! I get to use magic again! Maybe I can find out what I forgot with a spell? Who cares right now! I'll get to see my friends again! Harry, Ron, Hermion, Fred and George. All of them!'  
She couldn't wait to see them all as she pushed her trolley towards platform nine and ten. They were all the family she had. This was her fifth year at Hogwarts and this year she had her O.W.L.'s. She wasn't worried though she was pretty good at most of her subjects except Divination and Potions. She never could see any thing in that stupid little ball but she could always make something up that was convincing. Potions was a totally different story. Snape hated her second only to Harry, but she was only a little bit behind on the hatred level. She always messed up the simplest potions and was one of the worst in her class, but studding let her barely pass.  
"Kento! Hey Kento! Have a good summer?!" Yelled a familiar voice behind her.  
"Yea, you!" She said as she turned to see Ron behind her, followed by Hermione, Harry, Fred, George and a few adults that seemed to be rushing the group through the barrier.  
"Ours was ok." Said Ron looking at Harry as he spoke who had an expression on his face that said differently, but she didn't push the subject.  
"Glad to hear! You all sure look different. Mostly for the better!" She said smiling taking out the sting of her words. They all laughed except the adults who looked at her suspiciously and rushed Harry away towards the barrier.  
"Well we can't say that about you! You changed for the worse!" Fred said and then added before she could retaliate, "Come on, lets get on the train!"  
  
With the YYH group  
  
"This is stupid!" Whine Yusuke looking at his ticket. "Theirs no such thing as platform 9 3/4!!! I'm going to kill Koenma!! This was all a trick to get us out of his hair!"  
  
"Yea! This is so stupid! Where is this stop going to be!! And I can't even read English! This is so stu..." Kuwabara said as he walked right in to a solid barrier between platform 9 and 10, but strangely the crash didn't come he just walked write through.  
"I see! Ingenious! They used a barrier that was truly a gate way to keep all the non magic users out. See," said Kurama gesturing to the barrier "this is exactly 3 quarters between 9 platform and 10. It seems we have underestimated them Hiei."  
"Hn." Hiei said watching a grope of teens walk right through the bairer. The others followed his gaze to the grope, three of the teens (two boys and a girl) got the attention of a muggle and smiled as one by one they stepped through the barrier. The grope had three girls and three boys. The boys were all redheads, one redhead looked younger that the other two. The girls had one redhead, one brunet with frizzy brown hair and another brunet who was, to be blunt, very pretty. The last of witch waved good bye as she smiled with her beautiful smile at the poor muggle and stepped last through the barrier.  
The girl that waved good buy to the poor muggle caught Hiei's attention. She looked so much like the girl that had died in place of Kurama at the Dark Torment. Kurama, being the person he was, felt responsible for the kitsun's death. He had wished for her live back but it hadn't worked making Kurama feel more guilty though there were a few flashing lights.  
Yusuke laughed at the expression on the muggles face and at the fact that Kuwabara fell through while Kurama just chuckled, Hiei emotionless as always.  
"Lets go pick up the backa over on the other side or he'll blow our cover. We can never trust that idiot alone." said Hiei, with an air of having doing something unenjoyable. ______________________________________________________________  
  
Don't forget to review and if you have questions don't forget to leave your E mail address. Also, thank you to all that reviewed. I really appreciated it!!! 


	3. The Two Sets of Twins

Green and Auburn Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! Well, not yet any way! Muhahahaha!!!!  
  
Hey it's me!!! I'm back and I'm really happy to be here!!! My mom grounded me from the computer so this might be my last update for a week. I know it sucks. All you have been grounded once or twice so I know you feel my pain. Well, there were a few questions about this story so I'm going to explain this to you guys because I know, its confusing. Kento and Kagome look a lot alike and Kurama gets the two mixed up and thinks that Kagome was the demon who died for him when acutely it's Kento as all you should know. Hiei gets it right and thinks Kento was the demon, so for a while they will be trying to figure out which is witch and how she was able to avoid death. Sense Kento lost her memory she will not be able help to the situation unless she gets it back (hint, hint). So I hope that answered most of your questions. To my reviewers: You guys are sooooooo great!! I love you all! Thanks for reviewing and keep it up!! If you want you can give you ideas, ok? Well, thank you all! Ok now I'll get to the reason you came to this page!  
  
The Two sets of Twins  
  
"Inu Yasha!!! You made me miss the train!!!! Why did you have to follow us!" yelled Kagome.  
"Now we can go home and hunt for more shards! And I wanted to make sure that no one would steal my shards!" Inu retorted.  
"No were not going home, your going to take us." said Kagome in a voice that said 'What else would we do.'  
They walked out of the train station bickering all the way, and in to a deserted alley way.  
"There's no way I'm going to take you two bitch's all the way to...  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! Kagome said in one breath while Sango hit him on the head repeatedly.  
"FINE, FINE!!!! I'LL TAKE YOU TWO WRETCHES JUST QUIT THE DAMN 'SITS'!!!"  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Look Sango! There's the stop!! Inu Yasha drop us off right before there ok?" yelled Kagome over the wind.  
"Feh. I'm not your taxi or whatever you call it. I'm not going to save you if you get into trouble at this school." but besides his words he set them and their trunks down by the train in the shadows so no one would see them.  
  
With the YYH Group  
  
"Kurama do you smell it to? A demon." said Hiei so quite that Kurama has a hard time hearing it.  
"Yes, though the Demon is only half." replied the redhead in the same manner.  
"Half breed."  
"What are you two mumbling about?" said Yusuke asked.  
"Um... excuse me but where should we go? You see we are new to this school and we have no idea where we are supposed to go." Said a girl with long brown hair that reached her waist, a beautiful smile and auburn eyes. At her side there was a girl with her hair put up in her pony tail. She was taller than the first and looked a bit older. Kurama felt a sense of dejavu as he looked at the first girl. She looked a lot like the demon she had fought during the Dark Tourmanent and had died for him even though she didn't even know him and they had been on opisit sides. Kuwabara stared at the new comers and muttered, "I would say I think I'm in love, but I don't know witch one I like more."  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
"Great. Another Mroku." mumbled Sango. Kagome gave the Sango a warning glance and then looked back at the group.  
"We are also new. My name is Suichi, the one with black pointy hair is Hiei, the other one with black hair is Yusuke, and this is Kuwabara." stated the red head in a beautiful tenor voice that seemed almost musical. He had long red hair, and deep green eyes "Sorry but..  
"Will you two please go out with me?" interrupted the Kuwabara. His face that was quite ugly.  
"I told you! Another Miroku" said Sango in Japanese so the other boys would not understand.  
"At least he didn't ask you to bare him his child!" replied Kagome in the same manner, between fits of laughter.  
"Bare him a child?" Kurama and Yusuke said in Japanese with a look of disgust.  
"Oh, you speak Japanese? Well that makes this a lot easier sense we're not veray good at English yet." said Kagome looking relived, "I'm Kagome and this is Sango, we are from..... Tokyo. "  
"Can't she talk for her self?" asked the Hiei as he looked at Sango with a hint of distaste.  
"Of course I can, but Kagome's better at English than I...  
"Kento! Hey! We thought that you were p with Harry and them! Who are your new friends?" asked a red head with freckles, as he and his twin walked up. They were both short and stocky and they both had evil grins on his face.  
"Sorry but Percy is mad about the hole muggle incident at the train station. He's looking for the three of us right now. You'll have to itroduce us to your friends after he's calmed down. Come on lets go!"  
"Kento... what, do I know you?" Kagome stuttered out as they pulled them away from Sango and her new friends so quickly that they jus stood there in shock. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^ Well, I think I'll end the chapter here don't you think? This seems to be the perfect spot. I mean it's not like there's a cliff hanger is it? Well, I hope you like my chapter. *suddenly Kagome appears* Kagome: Why don't you go on for a little more. I'm sure that they would appreciate it! SilverVail: Well, I don't know... How did you get in here??? Kagome: You know that they want more. And that's my little secret! Silver: I know... but I want to stop here. Kag: Come on! Silver: On one condition. Kag: What Silver: *Whispers in her ear* Kag: No, you wouldn't! Silver: Fine it will end here. And I might just drop the fic. Kag: No its not that, I just think its a great plain! I'll be glad to help! Silver: Well thanks to Kagome's persuasion, I have decided to continue with this fic!  
  
Back with Sango and the YYH group  
  
"Hey!! You creeps!!! You can't steal my best friend like that!" Sango said looking for Kagome and the two red heads in the crowd.  
"It appears that your friend knows more people here than she first realized. Is Kento a nick name?" said the boy now known as Suichi.  
"No, I have never heard of it, hough there is a lot I don't know about her."  
"I saw them with a girl that looked like her at the train station, but I don't think that it was her." Hiei said in his normal voice making it sound as if he was talking to something of little importance.  
"Why don't you know her that well? You said she was your best friend." asked Kurama.  
"Well....  
'Think of something quick or you're in trouble!' she thought at her self.  
"We go to different schools. Actually I'm home schooled." said Sango beaming inwardly as she thought if the lie she had just made that sounded quite believable.  
"Well I have better g find her so I'll see you guys later!" and with that Sango left.  
'That was sure strange. They seem as if they are not telling us something." said Kurama.  
  
With Kagome  
  
"You three have to be the most trouble some in the entire history of Hogwarts!" yelled a women with her lips going thin in anger. She was a severe looking woman with her hair up in a tit bun. "I can't believe you!! I thought that you at least would have the sense to not go scaring muggles!!! When Percy told me what happened I hardly believed him!"  
The two twins had pulled her in to a coach and up to the castle, and now they were standing in the entrance hall with every one stairing at them. It was quite embarrassing on the first day of school to be yelled at by a teacher (she though she was at least) in front of what had to be the whole school and she didn't even know what she did! She hardly understood what this woman said, so it was hard to defined her self, but luckily Sango appeared at that moment.  
"Kagome-chan? What's going on?" she asked in Japanese.  
"I have no idea! These two just kidnaped me and then I'm being yelled at by her and I'm not even sure what I did!" Kagome replied looking veray confused. ` If not every one was quite while lessening to the verbal bashing them, they were now.  
"Look, there is no way that Kagome could have done this! She doesn't even know who these two are!" said Sango angrily to the teacher  
"Kagome? What are you talking about girl? This is Kento not Kagome! Isn't it?" the teacher now turned to Kagome waiting for a response.  
"No, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I have never seen these two before in my life and what's a muggle?" Kagome said now that she understood what she had said.  
"Oh, my what a mess! I'm so sorry Kagome! I thought you were someone else. You two look like twins! If you would you and your friends follow me. I need to do some explaining. FRED, GEORGE! You two come to."  
Kurama, Hiei , Kuwabara, Yusuke had now joined them and they followed the teacher to a room besides the greet hall. As soon as the door shut a babble of voices broke out all over the hall.  
'Great. Now were the talk of the school.'  
The teacher introduced her self to them and a group of younger students as Professor McGonagall ands went through the rules the houses and all that. While she was talking a girl slipped in to the room that looked a lot like Kagome. When she saw Kagome she just stared, at her as if she was not sure what she was seeing. After Professor MaGonagall was done she turned to the two redheads and the girl that must be Kento.  
"Well, you all know what you did so theirs no use in explaining it. You will all receive a detention and in addition you will each be showing around the new students. You will take them to every class, show them around and make sure that hey don't get lost no matter what house they are in. I will expect you to do it personally, and you are not to be late for any of your classes. You will be helping these two" Professor MaGonagall indicated Sango and Kagome "learn magic and make sure that they learn the basic in all there classes. If I hear that any of you have ever not done any of the things I have asked of you..." she let her voice trail off in an threatning manner.  
She then dismissed them and she could tell by the twins retreating backs that they were relieved at their punishment, but the other Kento seemed to think their punishment was rather unjust. As Kagome looked closer at the girl she realized that there was a lot about her that reminded her of her self, and at the same time not so. Kagome had learned to look at the way people stood, walked, and even talked to tell what the person in question was like and she was usually not to far off. The way she held her self said that she was conformable with her self, but at the same time there was a cockiness to it like what she saw in Inu Yasha and the other demons she met. They were all little signs that all added up to the same conclusion, they may be veray close in how they looked but they would not be the same in how they acted, though she thought they would under stand each other well enough. She looked forward to meeting this Kento veray much.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*  
  
Well, I think that is the end of this chapter! Kagome: You creep! Why did you tie me up! SilverVail: *swetdrop* Well why would someone tie you up and wouldn't let you go any where? Hmmm.. Maybe they have KIDNAPED YOU!!! Kagome: Oh no! Silver: Muhahahahaaaaa!!!!!! Kagome: Help me!!!!! Someone please save me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Second Sorting

A.N. Hey!!!! I'm back!!! First off I would like to apologies for not updating soon. I am soo ashamed!! I thought that when I became an author I would never do that but things come up. I had testing last week and my mom grounded me, but they are excuses. So to make it up to you.... I'm going to make this longer and a more than one up date very soon!!! I know its not much but think of poor Kagome! Tied to a chair all this time and no one has even came close to saving her! She really must not be loved! Kagome: Hey! just because you put your stupid hideout in the sky, and hide it so well.. SilverVail: You really think I hide it well!! I'm so HAPPY!! *does the happy dance while Kagome looks at her in shock* Kagome: SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except Kento and now KAGOME!!!!!!! Muhahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Chapter 4  
The Second Sorting  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Harry Pov (I do my pov's kind of weird so bare with me!)  
  
Harry looked up from the conversation with Ron to see Kento, or what looked like Kento walk in to the Great Hall. The room was suddenly quite as she and the two Wesley twins walked in. Soon after there were excited whispering then a burst of noise. he heard remarks like "Which one is she?", " Are there really two of her?" and even some like "Its dark magic that brought back those two! They must be evil!" from the students gathered in the Great hall. Many shrank back from the trio as they came near, some even screeched. The girl (weather Kento or not) seemed amused by the whole situation but seemed to have a thought full expression when she sat down next to Harry.  
"Kento?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
"Huh! Oh, yea its me, well as far as I know but by the way there looking at me I might be a demon!" she laughed  
"So what did you think of her! Was she nice?" Ron asked looking eager.  
"You can't have her. We've already claimed her." said George.  
"She's great.... absolutely something...." Fred said in a dreamy voice, while Kento coughed.  
"Oh, well never replace you!" said Fred  
"We just want some one who isn't as well... brother like to us." George saw the look on Kento's face and immediately regretted that.  
"WHAT!!!!! A BROTHER!!!!"  
"We didn't mean it like that..." Fred said.  
"We like you like a friend.... some one we can talk to! Though you don't look that bad if you ask me..."  
'Evidentially George doesn't value his head...' thought Harry.  
"Why you little..."  
Kento was cut off by the entrance of Professor MaGonagall the first years and the exchange students. There was some muttering from the students, and even a few of them pointed at the girl that resembled Kento so much. After the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the clamor dwindled into nothing.  
"As I'm sure you have heard, we have a few new students, exchange students from Japan. They have came here to learn the British style of magic sense there isn't that much communication between our countries. I except that you will give them all the respect Hogwarts has to offer." Dumbledore paused here to look at the students. "We will be entertaining them for the next year and if they chose so they can stay longer. They will be treated like Hogwarts students. No more no less. They will be sorted in to a house and stay with that house. They will be able to earn and lose house points just like any other Hogwarts student. Professor MaGonagall, please begin the second sorting." 


	5. The Houses

Green and Auburn Eyes The Houses  
  
Hey it's me!!!! Look if any one is reading this please tell me!!!! I feel like I'm talking to my self and I get really depressed when no one likes what I'm doing!!! Hell I'd take a good ol' flame right now!! Ok people I'm desperate!!!! Tell me if I'm wasting my time!! I haven't gotten any reviews from the last chapter!!!! Help me keep the little sanity I have and review people!!!! Inu: God!!! For all our sakes REVIEW!!!!! I don't know if I can take another Insanekitsune! (by the way she is a really good author so check out her stories!! Love them!!!) Silver: That's not veray nice! Inu: Do you really think it was suppose to be! Silver: Be nice to me or I'll have to say 'it'. Inu: Like you can do that bitch! Silver: Guess what Inu Yusha... *all to sweet voice* Sense I'm the author, I get to do what ever I want to in MY STORY!!! Inu: *gulp* Silver: *smiles evilly* SIT BOY!!!! *nothing happens* Inu: Ha! Silver: Delayed reaction.... *Inu meet ground* Silver: Muhahahahaha..... Inu Your going to be with me for quite some time so I suggests that you start being just a little nicer!!! By the way I'll rent out all of the Inu people and some of the YYH for reviews!!!! I swear!!!! And if the reviews really really good I might let you have them for a long time and might even let you borrow Kurama for a while....  
  
The great hall was early silent as MaGonagall unrolled the piece of parchment that had the names of the exchange students names. She looked at the scroll and a look of confusion crossed her face as she said in a questioning voice "Higgrochie Kageowme" "Higurashi, Kagome" she corrected as she made her way to the stool her beautiful, thick, raven black hair drifting behind her like a long, silky, black cape. The professor put on the old frayed hat. It seemed in deep thought over her but it finally came to the revolution,  
  
"GRFFINDOR"  
  
There was cheering from the Ravenclaw table that nearly shook the tables. Kagome couldn't help but smile shyly as she shook hands and exchanged greetings with some of the occupants. "Higurashi, Sango"  
A pretty girl with long brown hair stood up and walked over to the stool and put on the hat with a look on her face that said, quite plainly 'This is stupid. Why am I doing this again??'. She was a bit taller than the first girl and looked about a few years older. She sat down with a hint of defiance and gasped a little as the hat doubtlessly began to speak in her head. It called out rather quickly .  
  
"GRFFINDOR"  
  
She stood up and walked over to the cheering table with a grin on her face. She sat down next to Fred and George who had sick smiles on their faces. "Jo-gan-she, Hiey" "Hiei, get it right woman." Said the short boy with black pointy hair and a little white stare towards the middle. Though every one else was wearing Hogwarts robes he was wearing an outfit of all black with a bandana over his fore head. The whole hall gasped in surprise as MaGonagall looked as if she had been slapped. "Since you are new to this school and do not realize the rules I will let you off with only a minor deduction of house points. When you get your house will lose 30pts. Now sit down." She said with a hint of malaise in her voice. He looked as if he was going to retort when his eyes meat with the red heads. He clamped his mouth shut. The hat announced rather quickly  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
Hiei glowered at all the students as he walked by earning veray little clapping and some scolding looks from some of the teachers which he just blew off.  
  
"Kwabaka Kuzzuma"  
  
No one moved forward at this name so Professor MaGonagall said again:  
  
"Kwabaka Kuzzuma"  
  
The boy with the slicked back black hair said "Baka that's you! Quit embarrassing all of us and put on the freaking hat!" Many of the students started laughing as Kuwabara stumbled forward and put on the hat. He looked quite lost and when the hat was put on his head he looked extremely stupid. It finally shouted out  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
A groan rose from the table as he walked towards the table.  
  
"Meenameetuu, Sushi..."  
  
The red headed boy stood up and said in a quite voice that none the less carried across the hall "Minimino, Suuichi." "Right.. Please put on the hat..." He did as she asked and sat down on the stool. The hat sat there for quite some time before it announced  
  
"GRFFINDOR"  
  
The boy stood up and calmly made his way over to the cheering table with a warning look at Hiei. Many of the occupants where shaking his hand while some of the girls coned over 'how cute he is!'.  
  
"Ramsuchi Uski" called professor MaGonagall.  
"Yusuke, Urameshi" the boy with the slicked back hair said as he walked up to the stool with an attitude that said 'I am so cool I don't need you losers'.  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
He swaggered over to the table and sat down looking over at all the people around him. 


	6. Meetings, Good and Bad

An: Wow! I'm soooo touched by those that reviewed! I love you all! I have a question for what you want. Do you want to have it be a narrative story? Do you want me to go in to the classes with the Yu Yu and Inu gang? What do you guys want? More of a romance/everyday life type of thing or an action packed 6th year? It's all up to you! Please tell me soon because Friday I'm going to the lake and can do a lot of typing so if I get oh say, 5 reviews with a majority of what you want me to do that would be great! I can do pov's for all the characters if you want... and do you want Draco in here a lot? If so, do you want him to be evil or good? As I said it's all up to you! So I'll have a poll. Oh and again thank you for the reviews! So as a Thank you, VERAY much I'm doing this bonus chapter!!!!! I was planning on putting this off for a week or so because of how little reviews I was getting but you changed all that! So if you want more of this fic review and hey you can even tell a friend! Amanda: And you call me cheep! You're the one who's having her reviewers advertise for you! Cheep! Silver: Just ignore her! She's got issues... Amanda: Oh and you don't??? These people just feel sorry for you so they review! Pitiful! Silver: That's not true! Is it? *Looks at reader* Amanda: See! Even you aren't sure! Kagome: Silver? Silver: Yeeeeeeesss? Kagome: Why is Amanda here? I'm support to be the star co-host/captive here! Silver: Good point! Amanda, all you do is put me down... so I have decide that you are not needed here. Good-bye. Amanda: But.... *flash of light and Amanda's gone* Kagome: Soooo.... Were where we? Silver: Well you just yelled ' SOME ONE PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS FREAK!!!!!!!!!!' and I was about to finish this chapter.. Kagome: So lets get going!  
  
Last Chapter: "Higgrochie Kageowme" "Higurashi, Kagome" she corrected as she made her way to the stool. "GRYFFINDOR" The hat called.  
  
"Higurashi, Sango" "GRYFFINDOR" The hat yelled. "Jo-gan-she, Hiey" The professor called "Hiei, get it right woman." Said the short boy with black pointy hair and a little white star towards the middle. The hat announced rather quickly  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Kwabaka Kuzzuma"  
  
No one moved forward at this name so Professor MaGonagall said again:  
  
"Kwabaka Kuzzuma"  
  
The boy with the slicked back black hair said "Baka that's you! Quit embarrassing all of us and put on the freaking hat!"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
A groan rose from the table as he walked towards the table.  
  
"Meenameetuu, Sushi..."  
  
"Minimino, Suichi." "Right.. Please put on the hat..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Ramsuchi Uski" called professor MaGonagall.  
  
"Yusuke, Urameshi"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" This Chapter:  
***Meetings, Good and Bad*** Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students,  
"To our newcomers" said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips "Welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck in!  
"Wow most of the exchange students are in Gryffindor, 'Cept the stupid one and the short one! I can't believe he said that to her! Like I said! Wow!" Ron exclaimed in awe.  
"Ron that isn't some thing to be proud of! Any ways I thought that it was a very vulgar thing to do." Stated Hermione as she began to eat, the assortment of food in front of her.  
The exchange students along with the first years gasped.  
Thinking that it would be better to get it over with Kento got the attention of all the exchange students and said, "Hey, I'm Kento and I will be your only competent tour guide at Hogwarts!"  
"Hey!" Fred and George said in their defiance.  
"This is Fred and George. You can't tell the two apart so I wouldn't try. If you need them just yell out one of their names and they'll answer. These are my friends that have common sense, Ron, Harry, and Hermione" she said as she pointed out each in turn. We are all in the fifth year except Fred and George. I believe you all heard their names from the hat so I wont waste my breath telling you." (A.n. I know that you already know about the YYH and Inu gang so I won't bore you. They told the HP group about their selves and vise versa. No one knows about the feudal era that hasn't been there and the fact that Kurama and Hiei are demons is hidden. Everyone knows Kurama by Kurama and thinks that it's a nick name. The students know him as the human Suuichi and they don't know that the Yu Yu gang are the sprit detectives. So no one is being totally truthfull even Harry because he's not telling about who he is and all... Ok,.... I think that cleared that up...)  
  
When all the students where finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward, Dumbledore got to his feet,  
"Well, now that we all digested another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. (An Yada yada yada... on to Umbridge) Sango's pov  
Ok so here I am listening to this guy Dumbledore. I guess he's like what father was to my village. The leader. I think I'm getting better at English. I can under stand most of what he says so that's good. Just blabbering about some rules.  
"Hem, Hem"  
Ok... some one needs a cough drop...  
"Hem, Hem"  
All eyes were on the short new teacher. She was so small that it was hard to tell that she had stood up but my keen eyes cough it as they wondered. So off she goes on to this speech that has no point what so ever but then again if you were able to understand it all then maybe you would find the point. Whatever. I set there board out of my wits. It appears I was right. Everyone in starting to talk. No one seemed to be paying attention except this girl called Hermione. She seems nice. This woman is getting on my nerves. I bet she rehearsed all this. I stared off into space for a while. I kinda of miss Miroku... Wow where did THAT come from???? That was random... Suddenly there was allot of yelling and everyone was getting up. Ron was yelling something about midgets and Hermione was telling him off. Well, this was going to be interesting.  
  
Normal POV  
Kento walked over to the exchange students. Harry was talking to Kagome and Sango while Kurama was talking to Kuwabara. He was trying to explain that Kuwabara was not going to be able to follow them.  
"Kuwabara, you are not in our house. You will have to go with the prefects. They will show you the way and I'm sure that Fred or George will take you too. They will make sure you wont get lost." Kurama stated factually trying to comfort Kuwabara, which wasn't working sense the twins were smiling quite evilly.  
"Come on Gryffindor exchange students! I'm going to show you where the Gryffindor common room is so please follow me." Kento said in a commanding voice "Fred, George, please take Kuwabara to his common room." The last part wasn't really a request because her tone said 'You'll be doing it no matter what so get going or I'll have to hurt you.'  
Every one followed Kento, Ron and Hermione up the first flight of stairs but then Kento stopped and let the first years go ahead of them. Then she moved a tapestry to revile another corridor. She lead them down the hall with a brisk pace.  
"This the quickest way to get to the common room though not very many people know it. If you would keep this quite that would be greatly appreciated sense if everyone knew then it would become crowded and the hall doesn't have enough room for all of Gryffindor to be coming down it."  
Indeed, the hall was quite narrow and only had a few lights though it was clean like the rest of the school. There was a few portraits on the walls, one of a grimy old man siting on a cushion reading a book on "The Dark Arts and How One Comes To Use Them", another with a group of wizards dressed in black having a whispered conversation. The second's occupants turned to glare at them as they past, with looks of mistrust. Kento ignored them and just walked by.  
Kento proceeded to take them up four flights of narrow, steep stairs that seemed ill used. The cleanliness of the castle seemed to decline as they went along soon showing signs of neglect. There was quite a few weapons on the walls. Bows, swords, spears, knives, axes, javelins, boomerangs, staffs, and many other weapons that even Sango knew not the name of. Most of the weapons seemed to be grimy with age and misuse. Past they went.  
Kento opened a door and pulled back a tapestry to revile a well-used and clean path. Kento lead them along to a portrait of a fat lady and stopped. The group looked at Kento expectantly. She sighed and muttered lightly while hitting her head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
"Ah... Kento are you all right?" Kagome asked nervously looking at her new friend with worry in her eyes and etched on her face.  
"Oh, yea I'm fine. Its just that I forgot to get the password from Ron and Hermione and so now we have to wait for oh, about ten minutes for them to get here."  
"What we need a password! This is stupid." Yusuke grumbled in exasperation as he sat down looking around him for something to do but finding nothing.  
Around ten minutes later Ron and Hermione appeared leading a group of first years just as Kento predicted. Hermione reviled the password ad "Sugar cubes" and then they turned to Kento.  
"How did you do that?" Ron asked with awe etched all over his freckled face.  
"How did I do what?"  
"Get here before us of course! I thought you were behind us!"  
"We were! But then I decided we would take a detour." Kento added at the look of disbelief in an annoyed tone, "There is more that one way to get here you know!"  
Ron looked rather sheepish as he began to lead the boys up the stairway to their dorm. Kento lead up the girls and they were soon all asleep. Kagome Pov Every thing was black. There was nothing beyond it, just pitch black. No sound, no thought just black. Then there was a figure sitting in a chair with a wand pointed at a man clothed in black crying before the feet of the wizard with the wand.  
"My lord! I meant no harm! Really! Please forgive me!" Sobbed the figure still weeping but not daring to look up at the face of his master.  
"I like not ignorance as you well know. You will have to be punished. Dumbledore is a threat to even me and yet you tried to take him with just you and a few other death eaters! You are a fool! You will be taught a lession. The crusades curse will teach you much."  
Kagome suddenly sensed a demon spirit close to her body and consciousness rushed back to her in time to feel the blade against the edge of her neck and the blood rushing down it. An: A cliffey! What do you know! Will Kagome die? Will she be captured? Who is this figure that threatens her life? Will I update soon or wait for a week or two? Well, if you want to know what happens review and you will get it sooner! And don't forget to vote!  
By the way, did you notice the better spelling and grammar! I found an edditor and I will be introducing her next chapter! Ja ne 


	7. More Knives

Green and Auburn Eyes Hey! Hope you liked the cliffey! Well, I think I might be leaving another! What do you think??? Well, it's this or you don't get an update for a while, but my editor has been nagging me about it so here it is! Bet you have been wondering who my editor is, haven't you??? Well, her name is, Ausaka!  
  
Ausaka: Hello! I'm the one who is making her type this so you can all thank me in your reviews! Hehehehe *pulls out whip* GET TO WORK! Silver: Ok, Ok I'm sry! Ausaka: Just because I edit dosn't mean I like it! Silver: Yea! By the way! I have been thinking about it and I have decided to give the best reviewer a special bonus! I don't want you to put in all positive things because I need to learn more so I can make my fic better, so I'll be wanting a bit of good and bad! I want it long but not over bearing. Don't put untruthful praise in there, I don't want lies. It will boost my already high ego!(Ausaka: *rolls eyes*) Lol! If you win you will get it e-mailed to you before everybody else! Every chapter for the next 5 digest and then I will be looking back at all the reviews and decide which one reviews the best! That means at 10 chapters there will be a new winner (or it could be the same) and 15, then 20, 25, 30 and so on and so forth! I hope you like this contest!!!! Yep and if you want it sooner than you just have to e-mail me and you can even tell me if I'm messing it up!!!!! Yea I would be writing good reviews just for this! Well, I have been looking back at the reviews and have found the winner till the 10th chapter! It will be... ***Kokami**** Ausaka: Ya! More to edit!  
Not only has she reviewed on nearly every chapter, but they have constructive criticism and ideas in them! She tells me what she wants in my fic and gives me ideas! She has been the best reviewer so far! So keep up the good work!  
  
Kokami, when you review at the bottom of this chapter please leave me your e-mail address. That is if you want to. You don't have to, and I will understand if you don't. Any e mail will work! And thank you for being such a great reviewer!!! Ausaka: Yah, yah, yah, just get on with it already! Well now on to the story!  
  
Last time: The exchange students had been lead back to the common room by Kento. They had all been introduced to each other and to the Hp gang. Then Kagome went up to bed. Kagome had a dream about a masked figure and his minion. The 'Lord' had been telling off his servant for trying to take out Dumbledore, and of course had been unsuccessful. Last we had seen, Kagome had woken to a masked figure on her bed with a knife to her neck. Her miko senses told that the figure was demon!  
  
***More Knives***  
  
Kagome sat there looking at the figure in horror as she felt the blood drip down her neck. The figure was crouching on her bed with the knife that was threatening her life in one hand and the other was holding a finger to his shadowed lips. It was hard to make out what he looked like.  
Kagome, took a deep breath in, trying to calm her self down. The demon smirked down at her. Fear began to grip her in its icy hands, but she fought it down. Now was no time to panic.  
"So you will be my first victim! One of the exchange students and then maybe one of your friends. That girl with the long hair would do." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, with a sick grin and a small gesture to the bed next to Kagome, in which Sango slept peacefully.  
"You won't get your hands on my friend!" Kagome said with a deadly calm voice, yet her eyes radiated raw power.  
Her life was one thing, but one of her friends an innocent... that was something that she could not take. All it would take would be a little bit of power and then he would be dead. All it would take would be one scream and Sango would be up and ready to protect the other girls. All it would take would be Kagome. All that was needed was her anger for her friends. That was all.  
His eyes widened in fear, realizing that he was not dealing with a defenseless girl that had first been sitting in the bed afraid for only her own life, but one who was ready to do any thing to save her friends. She grabbed his hands in a deadly grip and let loose.  
There was a flash of brilliant purple and blue light a screech of pain and the sound of ash hitting the floor.  
Kagome sat up and looked at the pile of ash that had been her would be assaulter. Sango was up and had a knife out on instant. The other girls were fiddling with there drapes, stumbling in there hurry to see what was happening. There were a few screams from Lavenders bed and a few to the left of it. Sango put away the knife and starred at the pile of ash and then to Kagome, back to the ash and then finally rested on Kagome. By this time the other girls had gotten out of there beds and were looking at Kagome worriedly.  
"Kagome! Are you all right?" Kagome week nod she continued with a look of guilt and foreboding donning her face "Kagome... Oh god! This was a bad idea from the start! Inu Yasha was right! We shouldn't have come here! We are only bringing trouble with us! We shouldn't have been so selfish! We shoo..."  
She was interrupted by Kagome who sharply said, "Sango, it wasn't the us! It came here for another reason!" Kagome noted the looks of horror and confusion that was on the girls faces around then so she switched to Japanese. "They were planing on killing random students! The Shekon Non Tama had nothing to do with it! I had put up a barrier so that no demons could sense it, or anything else for that matter! We were just the ones who were going to be killed first! It was all to start terror among the students! Tourists if you would! If any thing it's a good thing we came other wise the demon would have killed some innocent girl. We were just lucky that we were the ones chosen and not some one who didn't know how to protect them self!" Kagome pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Not every thing that follows you is bad Its not our fault. You have never done anything to hurt any innocent or had any thing to do with it. Sango, quite blaming your self. Kohaku's death wasn't your fault. He loved you. It was Naraku. Not you."  
"Kagome... I... just don't want to lose any one else. I have lost so much already and when I saw the pile of ash... at first I thought that it was you! I thought I had lost you! I never knew that you could do that!" Sango sobbed on her friend's shoulder in her own language.  
"Neither did I. It was rather scary actually. Suddenly there was so much power, and all I had to do was ask it and it was there. Like a friend that would never forsake me, but could burn me if I got to close. Could freeze me where I stood if I abused it. Like a wave of water that would drowned me when it was trying to only clean me. Out of control! And it wanted me to take that power and use it to defined my self and those I care for most." Kagome would have gone on mere if there hadn't been a knock on the door and a sudden entrance of someone unexpected.  
  
An: I think I'm getting better at cliffeys! What do YOU think! I know that you all enjoy a good cliff hanger so I think I'll leave it here... or should I? Well, I think as a thank you to Kokami I'll keep going, but not much longer... Ausaka: You do I'll kill you! Silver: Your not ver=ry convencing. Ausaka: *pulls out knife* Silver: Ok!!! *looks nervous* Hehehe I'll keep going!!! Ausaka: Good *puts away knife* On with the show!  
Professor MaGonagall came in, nostrils flaring, lips pursed in very thin line and eyes darting from the girls backing away from Kagome and Sango in fear to the pile of ash and then to the girls, still in a tight embrace.  
"What is the meaning of this? Really! I thought that you two would be a positive influence to Gryffindor, but it appears I was wrong! Causing mayhem at this time of night! Really!" She roared in anger and disappointment.  
"Professor, we need to explain this ah.... insodent to you in private. I fear that the information needed to be disclosed to you would scare some of the students and might be a threat to school safety. May we please continue this discussion if your office?" Kagome asked with a quite politeness, as if she was just asking for help on a class room problem, not an issue of school safety. Her voice was quite enough for the rest of the girls not to be able to hear.  
"Follow me then" Professor MaGonagall said as she lead them out of the dormitory, past all the staring students and out the protread door.  
Once they were a ways from the Dormitory Professor MaGonagall said in a stern voice, "If it is that serious then we will need to see the headmaster though this is likely a schema to get more time to make up an excuse for your dismal behavior." The stern Professor said with a vicious stare.  
Kagome and Sango exchanged glances as they followed her. They had no ides what was going to happen with the headmaster. He seemed nice but experience told both of them that just because they seemed nice didn't mean that they really were.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Kurama had been peacefully sleeping after he had studied all his books for the 5th time. His senses flared as a very fast demon whizzed into the room. Kurama bolted up and looked to where the demon was. He was standing over Harry, a knife being brought down about to slash his neck.  
  
An: Well that's in! I hope you enjoyed! Not as much of a cliff hanger as I hoped but I have to go and do a report on this Maya Lin girl. Well, I'll be seeing you later! Oh and Kokami, don't forget to leave your e-mail address in the review. And pov's are points of views and Ill be having more action later! Ausaka: I'm going to kill you! You know I hate cliffies! Silver: To bad! Bye! Bye everyone! Ausaka: Bye bye! 


	8. Hitting the Mark

Hiting the Mark A.N. I'm sure that all of you have been wondering what has happened with Harry, and will Kurama be able to save him right? Well to answer your question, No Kurama will NOT be able to save Harry. ïâï³ï¡ï«ï¡: WHAT!?!?!? Why did you just tell them that before me! You should tell ME before when you're planning to kill some one off! SilverVail: So sorry friend! It just slipped my mind! *waving hand in a Botan way* ^-^ Ausaka: Why you little!!!! Silver: Back to the story! ^-^  
  
*Think the AMC movie theater* Dum dum dum dum dum dum DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM! Here's what you have all been waiting for....  
  
THE STORY COUNTINUES!!!!!  
  
DUM DUM DUM DUM!!!!  
  
Kurama watched in horror as a slight grin appeared on the face of the demon as his knife moved closer. Knowing that it would be too late he reached up to his hair where he kept his rose as the demons knife moved closer and closer to the young boy's neck. "SPIRIT GUN" (A.N. Ausaka: Oh I hate you.) Kurama watched as the demon suddenly was hit with a great ball of energy and was thrown backwards. Harry awoke to see the demon being blown away from him with knife in hand and suddenly bounding out the window. Kurama looked over to see Yusuke with his finger pointing to where the demon was seconds before. "Hey. Are you ok?" Yusuke asked Harry with a slight look of worry on his face. "Of course he is. He's still wasting oxygen any ways. Sprit Detective, are we just going to let that demon insult us by getting away or not?" Snapped Hiei before Harry even had his mouth open. "Sure Hiei. Right after you." Yusuke smirked at the look on Harry's face. "Looks like he can string two words together, Harry guess you were right." Said Ron who had been woken up by the voices of the boys around him. "Hn. Ningen I have no time to waste with your idiotic thoughts. As far as I'm concerned you are a waste of oxygen and more importantly my time. So if you don't want to taste the edge of my katan then you should shut that gapping whole you call a mouth." Hiei sneered maliciously at the goggling boy. "I think you got Hiei mad besides Kuwabara. " Laughed Yusuke, "There's never really been any one who could stand up to him and if they did then they were either too stupid didn't know not to or had unfortunate accidents." "Let's just hope that nothing more happen tonight. Hiei, I think it wise if you wipe the boy's memory when we get back. Until then I think it wise, if you value your life that is that you speak of this to no one. If you do then I am afraid that you will have to suffer most horribly." At this Hiei smirked pointedly. Kurama continued, "Regretfully we have not the time to deal with this right now. Until our return then." And then, they were gone. 


	9. Telling your Tales

Telling your Tale A.N. My editor is sick and hasen't read this so there will be a few more mestakes and I wanted to get this to you ASAP. Sry! Just use common sence! Lots of love! Enjoy! ^-^  
Kagome looked around nervously, taking in her surroundings with worried eyes. The room was interesting enough to hold her attention. As she inspected the various artifacts, Sango began to pace up and down the cluttered room occasionally stopping to look at different things. Kagome watched her friend curiously. This was strange for Sango to be out of control only because of a low class demon to attack, even if it was rather close. She usually was logical and calm even in the most dangerous situation. That was what separated her kind the demon slayers form normal warriors and even her from the rest of her kind. Something was seriously wrong with her friend and worry began to consume her.  
Kagome was just about to go to her and convince her to tell her what was wrong when the great office door opened quietly and Professor Dumbledore stepped in and proceeding to his desk. He gently and quickly pulled out his chair and sat down with surprising grace for a man his age. He folded his hands together and placed them on his desk looking through his half moon spectacles at the two young girls that hastily took seats in front of his desks with small bows. His kind smile and twinkle in his eyes reassured the two girls that he would be fair in his decisions. His robes were with out wrinkle and clean in appearance, the Hogwarts crest on his left shoulder with all the house's individual crests. His face was weary with age and worry, skin pasty white, and eyes the color of the bluest sky that held a depth of knowledge that is unfathomable by the likes of normal men like you and my self. His height would rival many a basketball player, and was thin. His presence seemed to demand respect and acknowledgement. Some thing about this man seemed to impress upon Kagome that he could be trusted.  
"Would either of you care to explain why you seem to be in my office at this time of night?" Asked the older man eyes twinkling more than ever with his lips corners slightly turned up in a small smile.  
"Professor the truth is that there was a demon in our dormitory and I used miko powers to kill it. He seamed to want to cause terror upon the school." Kagome stated with a serious expression as she gazed into those astoundingly blue eyes. Sango gave a slight gasp from the shock that Kagome had told the truth to a complete stranger but from the look on her face she approved of the idea.  
"Please, continue." Replied Professor Dumbledore, not a look of disbelieve on his face. Kagome heartened by his seemingly belief in her story continued.  
"It started on my 15th birthday when I feel down a well on the grounds of the Shrine where my family live and are caretakers..." Kagome told of Inu Yasha and all of her friends in the feudal era. She told him of all Naroku and of their constant fight to gather the shards and defeat him.  
"So that's our story." Kagome concluded as she looked up at the man across the desk looking at her with an unwavering gaze.  
"As interesting as that was I already knew most of that though it was interesting to hear your point of view of things." Dumbledore looked at the looks of shook on the two girl's faces. "I was told of Mrs. Higerashi's trips through time from a few of my sources in the ministry and before you got your letter I had to make sure that you were not a threat to the school or the students. It seems that you did us a favor by killing this demon as if it had chosen anyone besides the two of you then it is likely that we would be having a case of murder at Hogwarts. I think a reward is in order. 50 points will be rewarded to Gryffindor each. Now I belive that you will have to get up only in a few hours so I suggest that you head to your bed."  
Kagome and Sango took that as a dismissal and though still full of questions they left without a word. A.N. There! Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one there will be some action thanks to Kokami's suggestion! Kokami: Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me and honestly I would have abandoned this fic if I didn't have your reviews to fall back on! If you need any thing of have any suggestions just email me at snowball4kat@aol.com ok? Thanks! You rock! 


	10. Sneeking Out

Sneeking Out "Did they just disappear?" Ron asked Harry. "Yep." Harry answered flatly. "And did they threaten us before hand?" "Sounded like it." "And did the short one call Yusuke 'Sprit Detective'?" "Sure did." "And did they say that they were going to wipe our minds when they got back?" "They did didn't they?" "Good. Then we're on the same page. Shall we go se what their up to?" "Yea. I always did like the threat of torture" "Like music to my ears." "Shall we?" Harry said with a grin pulling out the invisibility cloak. "After you my fellow torturey." Said Ron with a grin.  
They boys slipped on the cloak and quietly made their way down the stairs, Ron tripping slightly.  
"Who's there?" Asked the Fat Lady accusingly as they swung the portrait open and noiselessly stepped out in to the crisp air in the outside corridor.  
Neither answered as they plotted along the passageways. Each was tense with the thought of what might happen if they were to be caught by Filch of Professor McGonigal. Either was a prospect that they would rather not face, especial since McGonigal was still fuming over the incident with Kento and Kagome plus the fact that Fred, George and Kento had violated some restriction of thingy when they scarred that poor muggle in the train station.  
Mrs. Norrice steeped out behind a suit of armor and starred at the two boys with her piercing yellow eyes. Again they were faced with the thought: Did the invisibility cloak work on cats and if so then would she be able to smell them?  
Time seemed to have stopped Harry and Ron stood dead still, afraid to move, afraid to breathe afraid to even think. Harry could hear his heart pounding and was sure that that would give them away.  
Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes like hours. The cycle seemed everlasting. Harry felt a drop of sweet trickle down his face his glasses falling down to the edge of his nose but he dare not fix them in case it drew the cats attention.  
Slowly the cat began to move and then funnily turned away giving a dubious glance at the boys behind her hidden under a precious heir loom. 


	11. Friends'

'Friends' A.N. Thanks to my dear editors bribing I have to write three chapters in one night. So there will be less author's notes. Sry. Ausaka: *smirks* Aren't I bad!  
Kurama felt half bad for leaving the boys in such a predicament but there was more important things at hand at the moment. Koenma would skin their hides if they let this demon get away after it threatened a humans life. It was likely that this would get messy. Hiei's bandana glowed slightly and then he headed off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest at break neck speeds.  
"It would be wise if we were to stay out of direct view if the windows as some one might see out. I recommend that we go behind the green houses." Kurama stated factually.  
"What about shortey? Why doesn't he have to go behind the garden thingies too?" Kuwabara asked thickly.  
"Because he's so fast that if someone can see him then he deserves to be seen." Yusuke stated as he ran behind the green houses at an abnormally fast pace, neck in neck with Kurama, Kuwabara slightly behind.  
They did as Kurama suggested and with in minuets the met there slightly impatient friend.  
"Took you long enough. I suspect the big oaf slowed you down. Next time leave him. He's worthless any ways" Hiei said with an especially cruel glare at Kuwabara who was bubbling with rage.  
"You better take that back short stuff or I'll have to use some of my amazing powers!" Kuwabara said impress ably.  
"And what powers are these pray tell?" Hiei asked evilly.  
"Would you two quit it. We're trying to kill a demon not each other." Yusuke said with surprising seriousness as he looked at his two friends as they walked under the eaves of the strange trees..  
"Yes, Yusuke is right. If we wish to catch this demon then we will have to get moving. I estimate at its last speed and by how much blood it has lost that I will not have made it much farther than in the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. He shall not pose as much of a threat once we catch him."  
"You would be correct... If that demon didn't have friends!" squawked a creature from the trees as malicious laughter from the surrounding trees greeted the ears of the group.  
  
"Oh shit." Yusuke breathed as he began to sence the power of the beings. 


End file.
